


love above all

by bella440



Category: books&literature
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella440/pseuds/bella440
Summary: alexa is a normal teen with two best friends, rich maya and caring kevineverything seems to go normally until jason,maya's childhood crush and family friend arrives and alexa finds herself falling for him.





	1. Chapter 1

hi guys this is the first time i'm writing, i hope u guys like my story


	2. *INTRODUCTION*

Alexa Mattews  
bubbly,smart,has never cursed in her life,always puts others before herself

 

Jason Hunter  
hardly smiles,hates relationships,jerk sometimes,hot tempered, overprotective of the ones he love and most of all hansome

 

Maya sanders  
rich,sometimes self centered,protectiveof her friends and has a lifelong crush on jason

 

Kevin Smith  
sweet,caring,handsome,and has a big crush on alexa

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys hope u like my story pls leave a comment


End file.
